The True Story (my version)
by ComplicatedHD12
Summary: The life the PowerPuff Girls lived Drama,hope,love,sadness what will come next Moltiple Genres and Ratings


A/N:This is the true story of the Powerpuff Girls (my version) it goes from how they were born and made to how they spend there future ( first story so please give me a chance and sorry if I'm a bad speller oh and one more thing if you do like this story I will try to update everyday and I will not stop until this story is perfect)

chapter 1

* * *

Unown pov. It's happening,It's happening;there coming,there coming,our kids our coming.

(Time skip)

(Hours of painful screaming)

Ha,There hear;there finally here.

"Sir,I'm very sorry to say ,but your wife didn't make it;it seems that the pressure of having triplets was to much for her I'm so sorry ."

"May I see them?"

"Of course."

OH MY GOD,OH MY GOD;she's DEAD,SHE'S DEAD.

The GIRLS,THE GIRLS.

(Baby's cring,walks throw the door)

The GIRLS there is no resemblance,wait there is the blond,Bubbles,has her eyes.

And the red head,Blossom,has her nose.

And the green eyed one,Buttercup, has my hair.

"Shh,It's ok my prescious girls,I'll do whatever it take to protect you girls."

(So he did he raised them but he as well experimented on them to fufill his promise to protect them at all costs)

(Time skip)

(After years of experiments)

(After 3 years of experimenting on millions of test subjects from monkeys to teenagers willing and unwilling he finally perfected the experiment)

YES,YES,YES.

"Girls,it's finally finished."

Ok,ok put them here,a glass of water for Bubbles,a lit candle for Blossom,and a leaf for Buttercup and a pinch of chemical X

(A/N:those of you who don't under stand there is a machine that needs 3 ingredients a subject,chemical X,and something to be combined will the subject to remake it's DNA;for Bubbles it's water,Blossom it's fire,and Buttercup it's Earth like plants and soil.)

YES,YES,YES,it's working,it's working.

"Girls are you all right."

I'll run some test;if my calculation are correct,I might have added a little to much chemical X ,but it will take about 2 more years for power or sidefectes to appear.

(Time skip)

(2 years later)

The GIRLS are now 5 I can't believe it.

"Girls,can you come here please."

"YES,daddy",they said in union

"Well I'd like to give you girls a checkup to make sure you girls are heath to go to school soon,is that ok girls?"

"YES.",they said in union

Ok so here I go, I can't believe it,it was a sucses there powers are fully their and there indestructible.

"Girls,it seems that you girls are read for school ,but promise me that if something happens to you that you don't like or understand you don't painck,ok."

"YES,DADDY.",they said in union

"Good,now you have your first day of school tomorrow,be good and don't show of to much,ok"

"OK,Daddy.",they said in union.

(The next day)

"Ok,girls were here."

"Ya.",they said in union.

Inside the classroom

"Hello,I'm Miss Keane,the kindergarten teacher."

"Hello Miss Kean I'm Professor Jonathan Utonium and these are my daughter's Blossom,Buttercup,and Bubbles."

"HELLO."they said in union

"Girls why don't you girls go play and make some new friends ok."

"OK." they said in union

"Now Miss Keane I just want to say that Blossom is claustrophobic and Buttercup is allergic to all kinds of flowers and Bubbles has coughing asthma which means that she can't do anything that involves running ok,ok."

"Ok let me get this straight Blossom is claustrophobic and Buttercup is allergic to all kinds of flowers and Bubbles has coughing asthma which means she can't do anything that involves running correct."

"Correct now let me just say bye to them and I'll be out of your way ok." ,I said ,"GIRLS."

"YES" they said in union

"Be on your best behaviour ok girls."

"OK."

"And remember on showing of promise."

"YES."they said in union

"Ok,bye now;love your girls."

"WE LOVE YOU TO DADDY."they said in union

* * *

Blossom pov.

(At school)

I can't believe it I'm finally going to school

I've been waiting for this moment like forever well not forever but a very long time

"Hi I'm Robin."

"Hi Robin I'm Blossom and these are my sister's Buttercup and Bubbles."I said

"HI,HELLO I'M BUBBLES."said Bubbles

"HHHEEELLLOOO,me Buttercup."said Buttercup

"B,stop acting weird."I said

"But, Red it was funny."said Buttercup

"YA,BLOSS BUTTERFLY WAS JUST JOKING."said Bubbles

"Inside voice Bubbly."I said

"Ya,inside voice Bubs."said Buttercup

"So Blossom calls Buttercup,B,and Bubbles,Bubbly,and Buttercup calls Blossom,Red,and Bubbles,Bubs,and Bubbles calls Blossom,Bloss,and Buttercup,Butterfly.I think I'll call Blossom,Bloss,and Buttercup,BC and Bubbles,Bubs is that ok."

"YES."we said in union

"ok,girls I'd like you to meet my beast friend Mitch,these are my new friend Blossom,Buttercup,and Bubbles."said Robin

"Cool."said Mitch

"Hello Mitch."we said in union

"Ok class I'd like you to meet some new students Blossom,Buttercup,and Bubbles Utonium."said Miss Keane

"Hi,Hello I'm Bubbles and I love animals and paint and play."said Bubbles

"Hello my name is Blossom Utonium and I like reading,learning,and school."I said

"Hi my name is BC and I love sports and video games."said Buttercup

* * *

Buttercups pov.

(After school)

School was really fun exept for the learning part

After school Dad toiled us to pack all are close and I mean all pluse are valuables

like my stuffed bat and Blossoms booke and Bubbles stuffed animals

Dad said we will be staing at a friend of his while he is on a "trip"

when we got to the house it was huge it was more like a mantchin

"Girls be on your best behavior while your staing with and his family ok,ok."

"Ok."we said in union

"ok I have to go now ok,bye."and with that he was gone

"Ok girls I'm but you can call me Him these are my kids Brick,Butch,and Boomer."

"Hi."they said in union

"Hello I'm Blossom and these are my sisters Buttercup and Bubbles watch out for Buttercup if you get her mad you better wish you had a extra life and Bubbles get her mad and she goes crazy-

"Ha,that was one time;you accidentally blowup the house and you never hear the end of it."said Bubbles

"Well you did blowup the house."I said

"It was an accident pluse it was a long time ago."she said

"We were 3 Bubbles how do you blowup a house when your 3."I said

"I don't know you tell me."said Bubbles

"GIRLS, now were was I oh yes now if you get Bubbles mad you will regret it ok now I'm done."said Blossom

"Um aren't you forgetting someone."I said

"Who."said Blossom

"YOU."I yelled

"But nothing is wrong with me."she said

"Yes there is you think your perfect."I said

"But I am perfect."she said

"No your not."I said

"YES,and you can't tell me I'm not."she said

"Why not."I said

"You don't want me to tell everyone you now your little secret do you."she said

"You wouldn't."now I was mad

"YES I would."with that I tackled her

"Girls,GIRLS will you please stop fighting Bttercup Blossom would never,just agree with her you now how she gets when she doesn't get her why."said Bubbles

"Ha,that was not very nice."Blossom said

"Well nether are you."I said

"Girls,I'd like you to meet my sons you would be staying with them in the maentime would you girls please follow us.",Him said while we walked into a room

The room had 6 seats my and my sisters sat in 3 while the boys sat in the other 3

Then every thing went black

I woke up in a room then a women walked in

"Buttercup get up you'll be late for school."said the woman

"Sorry mom."I said

"Your brother is up already waiting for you."mom said

"Sorry."I said

I got up and got dressed out of my p-jais and in to my school close

Ran down stairs grabed a banana and went to the door to see my older brother Brick,only by 6 min.

"Ha you little brat were going to be late."he said

"Sorry my alarm clock didn't go of."I said

"Whatever we got to go."he said in a mad town

"O,come on don't be mad you now you love me."I said

"Ya I now."he said

Then we started walking to school,school wasn't to far just about 1 or 2 blocks

When we got to school no one talked to me or my brother we were the frecks here but I was ok with that I mean I have my brother right

(Time skip)

(After school)

Me and Brick were walking home from school when we saw are house on fire

I looked at Brick an tugged on his sleeve an said

"Brick,were are mom and dad."

And he looked at me and started to cry

Police and Fire Men started to come at that time

I was mad that Brick didn't answer me so I screamed

"Brick were are mom and dad."

He pointed to the house and then I started to cry

"No,NO."I cryed an fell to my nees

No they can't be gone they can't be then were are they

The past few days,weeks,months have all been a blear

But some how we indeed up in a foster home thet was huge it was called

"Supper homes"

Stupid name but lived up to the name like I said HUGE.

* * *

Bubbles pov.

There was a fire mom and dad were gone after that me and my twin brother Butch were sint to a foster home called

"Supper Homes"

I was scared but I now Butch would never let any thing happen to me

"Butch I'm scared."I toled him

"Don't worry I would never let any thing heart you."he said

"I now."I said

"Then why are you scared."he asked

"What if the kids here don't like me."I said

"Don't worry they'll love you."he said

"Promis."I said

"Promis."he said

"Ok."I said

"Ok."he said

And with that we walked in

* * *

That is the first chapter again sorry if some of the spelling is incorrect

And sorry it took so long to update I was to lazy to type these past months or weeks

And sorry I didn't do alot of Bubbles it's not that she is my least favorite Puff in fact she is my 2 favorite Puff but it's just that I suck at writing her personality sorry

And for those how are cunfused about what is happening,just read this

Whats happening is that the girls are cunected to the elements of life (fire,wated,earth,and air) there are more of then out there thanks to Him and his sister Her they torend miluns of Kids/babys in to that no one now why thow (there pure evil) there also the nes how put the fires in all the homes of the kids how are like this and put them into the foster home "Supper Homes" there is a reason it's called "SUPPER Homes" Him and Her train the kids and tearn them into assassins.

There is some romanc in this story but mostly when they get older

And again sorry for the spelling

And if I wasn't very descriptive on what they looked like but think of it like this my words your imagination And please don't hate me if that came out wrong

And again sorry about the spelling.


End file.
